memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot. Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. Dinge, die ich hier nicht mehr haben möchte, befinden sich im Mülleimer. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Things I don't wanna see anymore moved to the waste bin. Hallo Lange nicht mehr hier gesehen… willkommen zurück!--Bravomike 22:16, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Besten Dank, das war schnell! Aber leider werde ich es in absehbarer Zeit nicht mehr auf meine Edit-Intensität zurückschaffen. Aber hin und wieder schaue ich vorbei :) -- 22:17, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall schön, dass Du ab und zu wieder vorbei schaust.--Bravomike 22:23, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo. Kannst Du noch eine Kleinigkeit mit Bezug auf den -Tag ändern? Im Moment sehen die Anführungszeichen, zumindest bei mir, so aus: »&« (‚Chevrons‘ oder ‚umgekehrte Guillemets‘). Ich weiß nicht, ob das an mir liegt, oder am Wiki, weil beim Kopieren nur " rauskommt. Auf jeden Fall wäre es schön, wenn das normale Anführungszeichen („&“) wären. Beste Grüße--Bravomike 07:50, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :*etwas-unsicher-am-Kopf-kratz* ja ich seh mal nach. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das was wird. Mal sehen :) -- 12:15, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt mal ein bisschen "rumgespielt", mehr wirklich nicht. Aber nichts scheint im neuen Skin Effekt zu haben. Im monobook ist es klar, wie man die Zeichen wechselt. Aber in meiner wikia.css, kA. Interessant ist auch, dass ein unangemeldeter User z.B. im Dialogzitat gar keine Anführungszeichen sieht – keine richgtigen und keine falschen. Aber ich habe keine Idee, wo in der wikia.css oder der common.css das festgelegt sein kann. Die letzte Idee ist nur geraten, weil mir das Wissen darum fehlt: was, wenn der neue Skin die Gestalt des -Tags fest vorgibt? Vllt setzen wir mal einen neuen Tag, etwa in eine css und vllt können wir den dann auch steuern? -- 13:27, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich habe da überhaupt keine Ahnung. Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Anführungszeichen am Anfang gar nicht da waren (so kam der Tag auf die Liste) und dann plötzlich auftauchte. Das könnte tatsächlich darauf hindeuten, dass Wikia da irgendetwas Spezielles gemacht hat.--Bravomike 15:35, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) PS: Auf jeden Fall Danke für Deine Mühen.--Bravomike 15:37, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) thumb :Ich habe mal einen Screenshot gemacht. So soll es doch aussehen, oder? Gruß, --Weas-El Talk| 20:01, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Keine Ursache, geht doch schnell. :-) --Weas-El Talk| 20:12, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Da fällt mir auf... bei Wikipedia sehen die noch etwas anders aus... --Weas-El Talk| 20:14, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, eigentlich müssen die Anführungszeichen zu unterschiedlichen Seiten gebogen sein. Auf dem Screenshot sind vorne deutsche, hinten aber englische Zeichen.--Bravomike 20:20, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, das haut noch nicht hin. Aber solange ich die nicht sehe, kann ich da nix machen *rolleyes* Ich werds mal versuchen, die Anführungszeichen in HTML-Code oder Unicode in die CSS zu schreiben. Gemeint sind also „ “ \201E und \201C. Ich habs jetzt mal versucht, ist es besser? -- 20:30, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jetzt sieht es richtig aus. Danke!--Bravomike 20:35, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Also ich sehe weiterhin überhaupt keine Anführungszeichen (in Chrome). -- 22:19, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Interessant, HenK. Ich nutze auch Chrome und habs mir mal im FFP 3.6 sowie im IE6 (ich weiß ^^) und Opera 11 angesehen. Weder Chrome noch IE zeigen die Anführungszeichen. FFP 3.6 und Opera 11 macht sie sichtbar. Nun geh ich mal davon aus, dass Bravo ein Firefoxer ist. Wie stehts bei Weas-El? -- 22:52, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jupp, ich nutze FF 3.6.13, da sind sie zu sehen. Im IE 8.0.7 sehe ich sie aber auch!--Bravomike 07:32, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Tatsächlich! Ich hab mir auch nochmal IE8 draufgeschmiert, sind da. Aber auch Safari zeigts nicht an. Es ist seltsam... -- 08:17, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Re:Bild Danke, da ist wohl ein y untergegangen. --Klossi 11:28, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Monobook-Benutzer Kannst du für die Monobook-Benutzer die Leiste bitte über die Sidebar stellen? Sonst verschiebt sich der ganze Text unleserlich nach unten. Danke.--Tobi72 23:13, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist ok. Danke, weil sonst hat man erst die Sidebar und dann das Schild und dann den Text. Das ist viel Scrollen, bis man was lesen kann.--Tobi72 23:27, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Mal eine Frage hast du die Möglichkeit auch wieder den rechten Rand bei Monobook einzufügen wie es vor dieser Umstellung gewesen ist. Bei anderen Wikis wird bei Monobook noch immer der Rechte Rand angezeigt nur bei uns hier nicht. Danke dir schon mal. --Klossi 12:56, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Meinte den rechten Seitenrand, welcher früher im Monobook war, jetzt ist ja der Artikel offen und wurde nach Rechts verschoben. Das ganze wurde auch schon hier angesprochen. --Klossi 13:07, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Schade, aber danke trotzdem und vielleicht findest du ja doch noch was. --Klossi 13:21, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Erst mal danke für die Schilder. Zudem werde ich nochmal Avatar wegen dem Rand ansprechen. Warte da immer noch auf eine Antwort.--Tobi72 13:47, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Re:Bild verschoben Danke. Irgendwie scheint bei meiner Tastatur die Batterie im Einmer zu sein. Muss die mal tauschen. Die Leerzeichen hab ich wohl alle gefunden, aber dann gingen doch einige Buchstaben mehr verloren, als bemerkt.--Tobi72 22:43, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist seit gestern nicht mehr in Bearbeitung.--Tobi72 07:24, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke - ich wollte es auch tun - war ein Rechtscheibfehler drin! Doch du warst schneller :). --One of four 09:47, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) DS9 Titelbilder Ich könnte von fast alles DS9 Episoden die Titel, sogar ohne Senderlogo besorgen. Ich würde einfach mal so viele Screenshots wie möglich machen und alle hochladen, die müssten dann nur alle Umbenannt und beschrieben werden. -- 13:41, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Nur eine kurze Info. Bei DS9 fehlt noch ein Bild in der zweiten Staffel (Der Symbiont). Das ist die vierte Episode der Staffel.--Tobi72 20:14, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) RE: Bild des Tages Danke für die Info, das wußte ich noch nicht. Man kommt doch selten dümmer aus dem Netz.... --One of four 20:07, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) skype huhu, komm mal bei gelegenheit ins skype, danke -- 10:11, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :habs fertig ;)-- 17:39, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Re:ENT-Titeleinblendungen Das Hochladen ist kein Problem, das Raussuchen nimmt die meiste Zeit weg ;) ENT 2x25 und 3x19 (sorry hab ich einfach übersehen) habe ich definitiv nicht aufgenommen damals, gleiches gilt für Staffel 4 - ich hatte nach Staffel 3 damals einfach komplett das Interesse an dieser Serie (und ST im Allgemeinen) verloren... --Pflaume 04:37, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Re: Googlesuche nach Begriffen in Skripten Ich benutze immer die Abfrage "XYZ" site:http://www.chakoteya.net/ OR site:http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/. Allerdings kann man das streng genommen nicht für reine Begriffszählungen benutzen. Ich weiß, ich habe es selbst schon öfter mal gemacht, aber: 1.) Da sowohl die Originalskripte auf st-minutiae als auch die Transkripte auf chakoteya abgefragt werden, lieferte eine einzelne Erwähnung oft zwei Treffer. 2.) Auf chakoteya gibt es auch Doctor-Who-Transkripte, und Begriffe, die nicht exklusiv in Star Trek vorkommen, werden dann dort auch gefunden. 3.) Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob der google-crawler inzwischen chakoteya komplett erfasst hat, noch vor ein paar Jahren hat er da nicht immer alles gefunden. Auf jeden Fall ist die Abfrage aber ganz praktisch, und wenn es wirklich nur um die Zahlen geht, dann liefert sie immer noch einen ungefähren Vergleichswert. So was sollte aussagekräftig genug sein.--Bravomike 09:46, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Suliban Wenn man bei Google Übersetzer Suliban eingibt und auf Slowakisch klickt, kommt Broken Bow raus. Erwähnenswert? -- ῐanusῐus ✆ 17:06, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Re:Brückenoffizierin indianischer Abstammung (Erholungsraum Enterprise 1701) Die Dame hat jetzt ihren eigenen Artikel: ~/Person/Film/1/12. Das Bild war wohl ein Überbleibsel aus Shismas ersten Tests mit dem ~-System. Die Erholungsraumszene wird mich wohl auch mehr beschäftigen, wenn ich (irgendwann einmal) zu den Credits der ST-Filme komme. Auf jeden Fall wird es da einen Haufen Personen-Artikel geben :-D Btw: Hast du eigentlich meine Mail-Antwort zum Thema Filmtitel-Screencaps erhalten? --Pflaume 09:51, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :@Pflaume dashier könnte dich interessieren --10:00, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) @Shisma: Genau an das hab ich grad noch gedacht, da vor einigen Monaten mal über diesen Blogeintrag gestolpert bin. :-D Du hast mir die Suche danach erspart, danke ;) Wird gleich als Lesezeichen gespeichert. --Pflaume 10:05, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Multi language MA Sorry for writing this in English, but my written German is pretty poor. CidHighwind and I were working on a project to merge all inactive (and small) Memory Alpha wikis of alternate languages together, and we were wondering if you'd be interested in taking part with us. I saw your adoption request on de.community for these wikis, and we think that we have a solution to the current situation. Please either drop me a line on here or MA/en, or pop into the #memory-alpha IRC channel to have a chat with us when you have the time. Thanks! -- sulfur 16:27, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC)